Kuroshitsuji: Demons vs Fairies
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: When Team Natsu takes on a job to defeat a dragon, their ecstatic to finish the job. However, when the dragon turns out to be a giant lizard, they are shocked to see it take Lucy away. What happens when you mix Fairy Tail wizards with demon butlers and grim reapers? Obvious craziness and suspicious behaviors. What happens when darkness tries to devour the light? Read and find out
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective writers. I own only OC's. there will OOC. Let me know what you think, read and enjoy~**

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called happily as he ran up to his best friend and teammate. Lucy turned to the fire dragon slayer with a happy smile from her usual spot at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild. She, Levy, and Wendy had been talking with Lisanna and helping Mira catch her up to who was in a relationship to possibly divert her attention from them. Since their return from Tenrou Island and victory at the Grand Magic Games, they had been spending a lot of time together and getting to know each other better. "Hey Natsu. What's up?" Lucy asked. "Let's go on a mission! I found this one request about getting rid of a dragon! Come on, come on! Wendy, you too!" Natsu explained excitedly as Lucy and Wendy immediately jumped from their stools with a quick goodbye to the Strauss sisters and Levy before running out with Erza and Gray, Happy and Carla flying above them with excited smiles of their own as they set off.

~Two days later~

Team Natsu fought against a monster that resembled a dragon, thinking how the client could mistake a wolf sized lizard for a dragon. Suddenly, the lizard lunged towards Lucy as she held Loke's key, about to summon him, and jumped behind her. The lizard whipped its tail sideways and a glowing portal opened, the force from its jump sending Lucy hurtling backwards and be surrounded by an intense light. "LUCY!" Everyone screamed in shock and disbelief as the portal began to close. Natsu ran as fast as he could and reached out to Lucy, trying to grab her outstretched hand as fear began to appear on her face. Everything happened in slow motion as Natsu was only a foot away from the portal before it closed with a resounding crack and he fell to his knees. The lizard monster escaped into a portal of its own, leaving the Fairy Tail wizards with the loss of a friend. Rain began to fall on the group as they breathed heavily from their battle, Wendy and Happy practically reduced to tears while the others tried not too, still comprehending what had happened.

~Meanwhile~

The sound of rain falling awoke Lucy from unconsciousness. She sat up tiredly and looked around her surroundings. She was in front of a large mansion that was surrounded by a forest, an equally large fountain behind her. Spotting Loke's key beside her, Lucy quickly grabbed it and was about to call him when Loke appeared using his own magic. "Are you alright Lucy?!" Loke demanded, concern and worry showing on his face and in his eyes. He removed his jacket and placed it over Lucy's shoulders before carrying her to the door, earning a squeak of surprise when he did. "I'm ok, Loke. But I wonder if the others are. That lizard did something it opened that portal." Lucy explained what happened and noticed a completely new and different key in her pocket. It was a simple silver house key that they thought would open the mansion door before them. So, placing the key in the lock, Lucy turned it and opened the door. What they saw shocked them greatly.


	2. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

Inside the mansion in the middle of the room was the lizard Team Natsu had been fighting. "What are you doing here?!" Lucy panicked slightly as Loke moved in front of her, ready to attack if the lizard did anything. The lizard regarded the two with calculating eyes before being engulfed by a golden light. Lucy and Loke watched in shock as the lizard grew in size so it was now the size of the foyer. "The dragon you guys had to catch... Was actually the lizard." Loke whispered in shock as continued to protect Lucy.

The dragon was a deep midnight blue with silver and gold scales spread out over its body to resemble the night sky. Its moonlight colored eyes gazed at Lucy and Loke as a soft voice echoed throughout the room. "Forgive me, Lucy Heartfilia. I did not mean to cause you any grief, but I brought you here in order to teach you. My name is Celeste, the Celestial Dragon." The dragon-Celeste explained, earning more shocked silence from the two wizards.

_ 'A celestial dragon? Wait, teach me/her?!'_ They both thought incredulously. "Before we continue though, you must rest. It is raining quiet a bit, and you are both soaked." Celeste stated kindly as changed back to her lizard form and led the two to different rooms that would be theirs. Loke disappeared into his room and returned to the celestial world to explain what was going on to the other celestial spirits while Celeste led Lucy to her room.

~The Next Morning~

The curtains of Lucy's room were opened to reveal a still cloudy sky. Loke turned to his sleeping friend and chuckled quietly. Lucy had managed to cling to one of her pillows sometime in the night and looked even more adorable clutching her keys that were on the pillow itself. "Lucy~ it's time to wake up~" Loke called softly in a sing song voice. Lucy opened her eyes and yawned tiredly before sitting up. "Good morning, princess." Loke said with a cheerful smile. "'Morning Loke..." Lucy replied tiredly before her eyes snapped open immediately to regard the lion spirit.

"Wait-what are you doing in my room?!" She all but screamed while Loke sat down beside her, laughing. "I'm performing my duties as your attendant, of course." He replied. Celeste chose that moment to enter the room and leap onto the bed to explain. "In this world, you must have an attendant, someone who will undoubtedly protect you from the dangers that occur here. You must know that you are going to be known as a noble, and that people will do anything to achieve their goals. I will be teaching you dragon slayer magic, as well as that of the stars and about the different beings that reside in this world." Celeste's scales began to shine brightly as she spoke before several fell onto the bed cover softly and changing shape.

One scale turned into a gold ring with twelve stars forming a heart with a capital H in the middle. Two of the scales turned into a pair of pink ribbons that were same shade of pink as Lucy's guild mark. Five of the scales turned into golden bracelets with a single red heart on them. The rest of the scales turned into silver phones with twelve stars that formed a heart and a different colored Fairy Tail insignia on the front. Loke picked up a phone with a green Fairy Tail insignia while Lucy picked up a phone with a pink one.

The others were red, blue, sky blue, white with an orange outline, two green, yellow, white with a silver gray outline, two black, and three with Blue Pegasus insignias. "The ring will be used to seal letters and identify you as a Heartfilia. The other items before you will be entrusted to the wizards you feel can keep a secret, although it looks a bit specific and obvious. We shall start your at noon." Celeste finished explaining and left the room to prepare. Lucy's mind was spinning slightly from all the information and she worried about her friends and Loke's ability to stay in the human world for so long again.

As though reading her mind, Loke explained his plan to his key holder and friend. "Lucy, you don't have to worry so much. I explained everything to the Celestial Spirit King and told him to treat this as a long mission. Virgo and I have made plans to switch places once in a while, but we can be here at the same time to keep you company. Also, would you like me to deliver those items for you?" He asked gently as Lucy nodded and decided to look through the phone in her lap.

Loke's name appeared with his new phone number on one for speed dial. The numbers of the other phones appeared, each with a person's name, which she quickly changed to nicknames so they wouldn't be looked into, with Loke she simply changed to Leo. "Wait, if your going to be my attendant, doesn't that mean you'll be like a servant? I can't do that to my spirits! It goes against what I stand for Loke!" Lucy panicked as she thought over Celeste's explanation and Loke's earlier words.

Loke smiled gently once more and patted Lucy's head softly to calm her down. "Don't worry Lucy. Besides, it's my job to protect you. Just think of this as a very long mission, and that I'm playing the role of attendant. I promise, no one will think any different of you. Think of it as another one of my ways for repaying you." Loke explained calmly, holding up the phone in his hand happily. "You can call whenever you want, too. I promise, I won't ever leave you alone." When he finished, Lucy lowered her head slightly so her bangs covered her eyes, then she abruptly turned to Loke and hugged him tightly.

Loke, slightly taken aback by her sudden movement, relaxed and returned the hug with a small laugh. "Thank you Loke." Lucy whispered as she let go and reached for her keys. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared in a bright golden light as a doorbell sound echoed from her entrance. "Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asks like she always does. _'Why does she ask me that?'_ Lucy thought as Loke took the items on the bed and moved them to the nightstand before exiting the room. "I'm going to make sure everything is in place real quick. I'm sure that Virgo can help you figure out what to wear. If you need anything Lucy, just call." Loke bowed playfully before exiting and checking the different rooms of the mansion.

Lucy nodded as Virgo began looking through the walk in closet in the room and placed in clothes from the celestial spirit world that would be more comfortable and familiar than the formal dresses inside. "Try this one Princess." Virgo returned with a blue long sleeved dress with yellow star patterns on the skirt and a light gray ribbon around the waist. After putting on the dress and a pair of gold heels, Lucy brushed her hair and left it down before thanking Virgo and going to meet Loke and Celeste in the foyer.


	3. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

Ciel stared at the letter in his hand from the queen. When he first read the letter he had to read it twice more before understanding what the queen had requested of him. She wanted him to meet an acquaintance of her's known as the Queen's Fairy. A person that was claimed to be a monster with their abilities that were never spoken of by the ones who had seen them for fear of being a target. _'What could the queen want from this meeting?'_ Ciel thought curiously as his butler, Sebastian, came in with another letter.

Ciel looked at the seal and immediately tore it open to read the letter's contents. The seal had been of a heart made of stars with a capital H in the center. A seal that was rarely seen but well known throughout the world as the Heartfilia family seal. The words Earl Phantomhive, would be glad to finally meet you, cafe in London, Saturday-it was Tuesday-for lunch, I hope you can come, and sincerely Lucy Heartfilia were what stood out from the letter.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia wishes to meet me. She's wondering if Saturday afternoon at a cafe in London is alright. I don't have anything planned, do I?" Ciel explained to Sebastian and gave him a curious and almost excited look. "Hmm." Sebastian rubbed his chin slightly in thought. "You don't have anything else planned for Saturday, so why not? Besides, I'm also rather curious as to the reason behind the meeting. Her majesty sends you a letter about meeting an acquaintance, then you receive a letter from Lady Heartfilia." He listed off as Ciel stared at the letters in question.

"That is rather strange." He commented quietly. "However, it would be rude to refuse such an invitation. Especially if it is from the Heartfilia family. To be honest I know very little about them, other than the fact that they produce such interesting children's stories. No one has ever met Lady Heartfilia either, and those who have refuse to speak her name." Sebastian added thoughtfully, curiosity overcoming both him and his young master. Making up his mind, Ciel proceeded to get as much of his work done as possible in order to meet the elusive Heartfilia woman on Saturday, Sebastian laughing quietly at the sudden motivation to work harder, and left to finish his own duties.

When Sebastian entered the kitchen, he found Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tenaka already there and-thankfully-not causing any trouble. "Alright everyone, the young master will be going to an important this Saturday. I expect you to get as much done before then so that no troubles happens. This meeting is incredibly important because he will be meeting a new acquaintance." _'It must be incredibly important if Mr./Sebastian said it twice._' Everyone thought as they curiously thought about who the young master was meeting. "Now then, let's prepare for tonight's dinner, shall we?" Sebastian stated as he set off to work.

~Saturday~

Sebastian and Ciel made their way to London to meet Lady Heartfilia at a cafe they had agreed on. On the way the two discussed another letter from the queen the day before about mysterious disappearances of students from a famous school. "What I don't understand is how they could have disappeared. Were they taken on their way to class?" Ciel asked as he looked over the reports Sebastian had handed him. "It appears so. The students who were taken also attended a party held by Viscount Druit, though that would only be the female students of course. The male students were taken on their way home."

Sebastian explained as they neared the cafe. Handing it back, Ciel viably shuddered at the mere mention of the man's name. "I hope I never have to see that man again!" Ciel growled through clenched teeth as the carriage stopped and the two exited. Looking around, Ciel and Sebastian saw a girl of about seventeen with long golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and boy around the same age with orange hair that spiked many angles and resembled a lion's mane with eyes hidden behind blue tinted sunglasses.

The girl had a light pink ribbon in her hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with a thin light pink ribbon around her collar, black leggings, a dark pink knee length skirt, black mid-calf boots, and had a gold ring with an intricate design and a pink sapphire heart on her right index finger and a gold seal like ring on her left index finger of a heart with a capital H. She also wore white gloves and had a dark pink coat on the back of her chair.

The boy was dressed similarly to Sebastian but appeared to have his own style, wearing a crisp black suit with his coat unbuttoned, a white dress shirt, red tie, black pants with a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, his sunglasses, three piercings in his right ear, black dress shoes. He also wore three rings-two on his left ing and index fingers and one on his right index finger. Walking towards an empty table, Ciel and Sebastian stopped when they overheard the two peoples conversation.

"Who do you think the Earl Phantomhive is, Lucy?" The boy asked as he looked at the girl admiringly. "Hmm. I'm not sure Loke. From what I've heard he must be really nice. Why else would someone run a toy company?" The girl known as Lucy asked with a gentle smile. "He must be a kid with a big imagination in order to come up with such entertaining ideas." Loke added thoughtfully as he looked up and set a cheerful smile to Ciel and Sebastian, who promptly turned around and walked back to their table. "Pardon the interruption, but would you happen to be Lady Lucy Heartfilia?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Yes, I am. Would you happen to be Earl Phantomhive?" Lucy replied as she directed her question to Ciel, who seemed surprised by her question and kindness, not seeing any malice or hidden goal in her eyes. Just kindness, warmth, and light. "Yes. I am Ciel Phantomhive. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Lady Heartfilia." Ciel nodded in acknowledgment. "Please, call me Lucy. I'm not exactly one for formalities when it comes to friends." Lucy nodded in reply and motioned to the seats across from her and Loke.

Sebastian and Loke then disappeared into the cafe while the two nobles carried on their conversation waiting for them. "Very well, Lucy. Then you may call me Ciel." Ciel replied politely. "Is it true that you are known as the Queen's Fairy?" He asked curiously, putting his theory to the test as Lucy laughed quietly in amusement. "Word must travel fast, though I suppose you do have some questions after hearing that certain people refuse to say my name at all. Are you really the Queen's Guard dog?" Lucy asked in return as she discreetly looked to the side and noticed a certain group of four men run into a nearby alley. Ciel nodded in affirmation and started asking his questions, each one being answered and explained in a quiet voice so no one else could hear. When they finished Sebastian and Loke returned with food and drinks, slightly glaring at each other before a cheerful yet tense smile appeared on their faces and they sat down.

~In the Cafe~

Loke and Sebastian walked inside the semi-loud cafe and ordered their cakes and drinks before stepping to one side to talk. "Alright, who and what are you really, and what is your relationship with Lady Heartfilia?" Sebastian demanded quietly as Loke's cheerful smile vanished, only to be replaced with suspicion and wariness. "My name is Loke. I'm the personal attendant of Lucy Heartfilia. She saved my life many years ago, and for that, I have sworn to protect her. If you hurt her, you will be destroyed. Now, just what are you, Sebastian Michaelis." Loke answered quietly and sent a glare in the butler's direction as he sensed a dark and nearly suffocatingly evil presence from the butler.

Sebastian frowned and as he took that Loke seemed to know his name and wondered if he and Lucy had already been aware of their arrival a few minutes ago. "I am the butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I can do many things others normally cannot, and am simply one hell of a butler. However, you didn't answer my question, Loke. What are you?" Sebastian replied with a dark glare of his own as he sensed an incredible amount of light and a kind of ethereal presence from the young attendant. _'He is absolutely not a demon. So he must be either a grim reaper or an angel, possibly something I have not encountered before.'_ Sebastian thought as Loke opened his mouth to reply with wide smirk.

"I am simply one _stellar_ attendant. I say attendant because Lucy would probably kill me if I said something along the lines of being a simple servant. One of the many reasons why I love her." Loke declared casually, knowing that the Phantomhive butler would take him seriously, as he wouldn't know him enough to think it was a joke or serious declaration to the young lady. Sebastian stared in shock before schooling his features and making his way outside to the waiting nobles who chatted quietly, a group of men seeming to run away at the sight of Lucy who laughed slightly.

Loke followed the man out and quickly made his way to Lucy who beamed as he sat down with them once again and passed her a cake. As they ate, the four talked about business and games they liked to play. When they finished and parted ways, Loke and Sebastian reported what they had found out to their masters respectively.


	4. Chapter 3

Sebastian and Ciel made their way to Undertaker's shop, hoping to find out anything about the kind Heartfilia woman and her attendant. However, it seemed as though the pair in question had the same idea. "Ciel? Sebastian?" Lucy and Loke gasped. "Lucy? Loke? What are you two doing here?" Ciel asked incredulously, but rethought his question, seeing as they were here to see the undertaker. "We need to see the undertaker for some information on a case we're doing." Loke answered as he gestured for the two to follow.

Ciel followed, slightly suspicious and curious on the case he mentioned motioned for Sebastian to follow. "This place is seriously unsettling, Lucy." Loke stated as he cringed and moved away from the coffins in the dark room comically. "Aww, is the brave and fearless lion scared of the dark? Poor little kitten." Lucy smirked mischievously as she patted Loke's shoulder softly. Ciel and Sebastian watched the conversation in confusion. "You can be so cruel when you want to be, you know that?" Loke replied. Just when Lucy was about to answer, she unknowingly stepped on a wire in front of her and caused a box of skulls and candles to fall on her, breaking her plan.

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed in terror as the skulls fell and started running to avoid the objects on the ground, a skull remaining on the edge of her coat where it fell and hung. "Get it off! _GET IT OFF!_ Loke, help!" Lucy cried as she ran, Loke trying to calm her down. "Lucy! Be careful! Stop running before you hurt yourself!" He exclaimed and managed to grab hold of the girl's arm and hugged her tightly, pulling the skull away from her coat to see that it was... Fake. "What the hell?!" Loke demanded as the undertaker appeared from within a coffin and exploded in laughter, from both the failed skit and the fallen box.

"That was the best! Your screams of terror were truly hilarious. Nice try on your acting by the way, it was still funny." Undertaker laughed as Loke glared angrily at him, Lucy still holding onto his jacket and not wanting to turn around. "Whatever, just tell us what you know about that school and Viscount Druit." Loke demanded as he kept Lucy away from the psychotic man, refusing to let him look at her again. "You know about the abductions as well?"Ciel questioned as he too had to ask about the case.

Undertaker nodded and sent a crazed smile in Lucy's direction when she finally calmed down, making her turn around again to stare at the door. "The Viscount Druit was released on bail after he was arrested for selling abducted young women on the black market. There's no evidence that he is responsible this time because Scotland Yard sends a spy to his parties now. As for your case, you should probably start with the school." "Alright, thanks. Later guys!" Lucy replied and practically dragged Loke outside to return home.

Sebastian watched them go, noting that his young master was glaring disapprovingly at the information broker. "Now then, you were here when they pulled off that hilarious stunt, so I'll let you off the hook this time. What would you like to know?" Undertaker turned to Ciel with a knowing smile, motioning for him and Sebastian to take a seat. "We need more information about the Heartfilia family and her attendant." Ciel answered confidently. Undertaker smiled and laughed quietly at the choice of topic.

"Lady Hearfilia is a very cautious and careful woman. Her mother passed away when she was a child, and her father passed away a month before she and her friends returned from a seven year long disappearance. The seven year gap left quite the impression on them, to them a few hours had passed and they merely fell asleep. She has secrets that even I don't know, yet I suspect there is something about her from the cases she's worked." Undertaker started, pouring tea into the beakers he uses as cups.

"Miss Lucy is known for her kindness and light, people describe her as a true angel, and her attendant is known as a true knight in shining armor. He appears exactly when she calls him, in what appears to be a bright golden light. Miss Lucy has gained quite a few enemies as well, and as you have well heard, they fear her name. She knows sadness, but is a very forgiving woman, and powerful as well. I've heard that she only has two servants, and quite fearsome ones at that, one of course is Loke, while the other is a maid capable of practically anything and looks forward to helping her princess." Undertaker paused to let the information sink in.

Ciel seemed to be in shock while Sebastian became more surprised, curiosity overcoming his features. Undertaker continued with a sigh of amusement. "Her visits to town are more vague than you think. Miss Lucy usually comes by with a disguise of some sort, she has been known as the Queen's Fairy for a good twenty years now. She has very good friends who live far away who she keeps in contact with. It's rare for her to be here as well, since she only comes around here dressed like that when receiving orders from the Queen, like you. As you just saw, she isn't very fond of being surrounded by coffins." Ciel's eyes widened further and he turned to Sebastian for answers.

"There is definitely something about them that is different. Loke's presence is stronger than that of a grim reaper. The light around him is also brighter and on the same level as Angela when she revealed herself to be an angel. I will keep an eye on them nonetheless." Sebastian stated as Undertaker smiled again and motioned to the sky outside.

"They also highly adore the night sky. Always staring at the stars and pointing out different constellations. When Miss Lucy throws a party, it's always ended with stargazing and beautiful fireworks in different colors and shapes we haven't seen before. Each party is relatively the same but end with different events, always under the stars. They say she picks the brightest and clearest of nights." The way Undertaker spoke of stars seemed to be a hint of sorts, and Ciel stood to leave. "Thank you for the information. I shall return next time." Sebastian bowed slightly and followed his master out to return to the mansion for the night.

~Heartfilia mansion~

"Achoo!" Lucy and Loke both sneezed slightly, wondering if it was a coincidence or the weather. Sighing, Lucy entered the large mansion and let out a slight scream when she was suddenly crushed by the force something-someone-barreling into her to hug her tightly. Long dark blue hair obscured her vision slightly as a familiar group stood in front of the staircase, smiling widely and trying to hold themselves back from crushing her further. Loke was equally shocked as he took in the situation, wondering how they had even gotten here when Virgo appeared next to him.

"Forgive me, but when I returned to help make dinner, I found them all unconscious outside and brought them in. They have been waiting eagerly for your return, Princess." She explained with a small smile as she took in her princess' shock. "W-Wendy?" She whispered as the two sat up slowly. "I m-missed y-you L-Lucy!" Wendy sobbed as she clutched at Lucy as though she would disappear like Cait Shelter, and cried as Lucy comforted her gently. Looking up again, Lucy noted that Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla, Laxus, Freed, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve were here, with a few probably still at Fairy Tail.

"How did you guys get here?" Lucy asked curiously as she hugged Wendy to calm her down. Levy bounded over and hugged her best friend as she answered. "A new number appeared on our phones, the portal opened when we tried to call it and led us here." She explained. Carla flew over and patted Wendy's arm with a small smile. "Erza went on a mission with Gray and Natsu. Juvia said she would stay to help Evergreen, Bickslow, Mira, and the Master handle the guild. We explained our leaving as an S-class mission that would take some time." She stated as Hibiki walked to greet her and Loke properly.

"Gray actually found out when he saw Erza talking with me, so he'll be coming along with the others. Natsu and everyone else however are still oblivious, only coming up with the excuse that you had first gone on a mission that turned into an S-class." He added as he helped Loke help the three girls off the floor and begin giving them a proper tour, Loke leaving with Virgo and promising to return later. Freed, Hibiki, and Levy practically died when Lucy showed them the library, running inside and pulling their gale force glasses to read as many books as could before dinner, Laxus, Ren, Eve, and Gajeel laughing at the sight.

Lucy then led them to a large training room Loke, Virgo, and Taurus help her set up, watching as Laxus and Gajeel immediately began to spar while avoiding destruction. They walked to a room full of nothing but shelves full of games and a few tables, three large windows revealed the evening sky and a large clock hung over a fireplace. Wendy and Eve immediately began looking through the games, pulling out a box with the words "Fairy Tail" drawn on it in red with the Fairy Tail insignia in black, the name outlined in white.

The insignias for Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Cait Shelter, Sabertooth, and even the despised Raven Tail were scattered on the yellow lid. Taking it to a table, Eve removed the lid to see what was inside the white box. The game board shocked them when they unfolded it. It was well made and carefully drawn to exact every detail of the different places on its surface.

The starting line was at the small drawing of the port of Hargeon, where it slowly wound around the board and led to Fairy Tail, Mt. Hakobe, Phantom Lord, the Tower of Heaven, a parade for the Fantasia festival, Blue Pegasus, Oracíon Sies, a small kingdom for Edolas, Tenroujima Island, the Infinity Clock for Legion, Crocus garden, and the Grand Magic Games, the finish line was a picture of the symbol used for the large scale alliance caused by the dragons at Eclipse, the same one used during the Oración Sies incident.

The two young wizards stared in awe at the detail and design of the game, assuming magic was to used to help make it, and noted the few Magic Council positions that were part of intercepting paths. During their time of silence, Ren, Carla, and Lily had joined them, examining the game with equal awe. Lucy noticed their silence after turning the lights on when they reached the table and smiled at their gasps of even more shock.

Looking through the different game pieces, they found that everything was flawless and made perfectly, the cards having different questions, tasks, and spells on them with small glass-like jewels that served as game money. Wendy turned to Lucy, who had a gentle and sheepish smile on her face as she glanced at her calmly. "Did you make this game?" Ren asked in awe, picking up several Exceed shaped pieces.

"Yeah. Loke, Virgo, and Capricorn helped a lot too with making them. We used quite a bit of unused glass and broken lacrimas we found in here when exploring. The one who brought us here mentioned we wouldn't be able to return right away, so we made use of our extra time with these. Do you like it?" Lucy asked with a sweet smile. Wendy ran over to her and hugged her tightly again. "It's beautiful! It must have taken you guys a long time to make." Wendy exclaimed with a beaming smile. "Maybe a few months, other than that it was really fun. You want to play?" Lucy replied as Wendy and Eve nodded quickly and read the handwritten instructions on playing by the rules and setting it up.

As Lucy helped explain the game, Lily and Carla looked at the other games in the room and became quite interested. Lucy and her spirits had made different games as well as collected a few from around London. They found a game called Dragon Magic, reading the instructions, they found that you had to name the element of a dragon as the small figurine was placed in the middle of the table. The winner got to keep the dragon figure, and the player with the most dragons won the game. There were two of each dragon and a few more exceed figurines to throw off the players.

In the middle of the game Loke came to bring them to the dinning room and laughed along with Lucy at the groans of sadness at leaving their game. Promising they could return after they ate, Lucy and Loke led the way downstairs, meeting up with Laxus and Gajeel along the way to forcefully drag Freed, Levy, and Hibiki from the library. Eve and Ren told Hibiki about the game room and types of games they saw. Virgo and Loke were about to leave when Lucy called out to them.

"Wait! Loke, Virgo, you should eat before you go." Loke chuckled quietly and nodded, then turned to Virgo. "But Princess, you should spend this time with your friends. You don't need to worry about me." Virgo tried to reason, but Lucy was having none of it. "Virgo, you and Loke are my friends too. You should relax. Please?" Lucy pleaded. Virgo sighed as Loke gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"If it will make you happy, Princess, then I will." She gave a small smile as she and Loke returned to the table, shocked when Lucy had seemingly returned from her quick visit to the kitchen and gave them both full plates that would undoubtedly take time to finish. Raising an amused brow, Loke shrugged and began to eat, engaging in conversation with Virgo and the others and enjoying their time before they returned to the Celestial Spirit world. When they finished, Loke and Virgo returned to the celestial world, bidding everyone good night and promising to be back in the morning, reassured that Lucy wouldn't be alone when they left.

"Lucy come on! We have to finish the game!" Wendy and Eve exclaimed as they dragged Lucy back to the game room, Ren, Lily, and Carla following with amused smiles. Curious as to how good the game was, everyone made their way to the game room and stood shocked in the doorway as the four wizards and two exceeds walked to their table. Levy and Hibiki went to see what game their friends were playing and stared at it, speechless. They picked up the unused pieces and noted the different guilds included in the game, then walked over to the game filled shelves to look through them.

A loud victorious cheer and groans of defeat were heard as Wendy won the game, though the others had to continue playing in order to finish. Eve was second, Lucy was third, and Ren was last, leaving the man to sulk slightly but still smile in amusement at the game. Lucy walked over to the left side of the room where three large wardrobe sized cabinets stood next to a smaller table and unlocked the middle one, pulling out some kind of toy and holding it behind her back as she approached Wendy with an excited smile.

Gajeel had seen what it was and allowed a rare and genuine smile to grace his lips as Lucy instructed the young girl to close her eyes. Carla, being an exceed with foresight, had already seen this event and smiled gently at Wendy, knowing her reaction. Lucy gently lifted Wendy's right arm and placed her surprise in the girl's hand, telling her she could open her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Wendy opened her eyes and was completely speechless. In her hand was a stuffed toy. Not just any normal stuffed toy, though. It was a small white dragon with sky blue eyes, the very dragon Wendy has missed. "... Grandeeney..." She whispered softly as she inspected the toy. It was practically an exact replica of her dragon mother who had disappeared, only a smaller version. Tears began to well up in Wendy's eyes no matter how hard she tried not too.

"Thank you Lucy... Really..." Her voice trailed off as she once again hugged Lucy who, after getting to know her when she joined Fairy Tail, saw her as an older sister, more so than ever. Carla smiled as she watched her partner, finally letting out her pent up feelings even more since Lucy disappeared from Fiore. Levy helped the Trimens put away the board game and just couldn't stop smiling. She had her best friend back, who now knew more about London than they did, and held Pantherlily in her arms as the exceed too continued to smile.

When Wendy fell asleep, everyone took that as a sign to go to bed and walked to their rooms, Lucy making sure they remembered where they were staying. Instead of going to the guest rooms, Lucy knew that Virgo had placed them all in rooms close to her own, since they were family, Blue Pegasus always having a place in the Fairy Tail wizards hearts. Freed had activated protective barrier runes around the mansion for everyone's safety, having forgotten to tell Lucy when they were having their mini reunion party.

The next morning, Lucy awoke to see a sleeping Wendy and Carla beside her, the latter clutching the dragon toy while the former held onto both. Giggling quietly at the little girl and cat, Lucy carefully got out of bed and walked to her closet, leaving the door open an inch so she could hear Wendy in case she woke up. Slipping on a short sleeved white button up shirt, Lucy also put on a mid thigh blue pleated skirt, black mid-calf socks, black knee high heeled boots, and attached her keys and Fleuve d'étoiles to her brown belt.

Returning to the room quietly, Lucy tied a light pink ribbon around her collar and walked quietly to her nightstand, putting on her rings, black wristbands, and placing her phone onto her belt as well, tying her hair into her signature side ponytail with another light pink ribbon. _'Oh Wendy, she looks so adorable!'_ Lucy inwardly squealed at Wendy's adorableness as she shifted in her sleep. Carla stretched as she slowly woke up and turned to see Lucy smiling happily at her. "Good morning, Carla." Lucy whispered softly. "Good morning, Lucy." Carla greeted, equally happy.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked as she walked to a small bookshelf and pulled out a few books before sitting back down on the bed. "Yes, thank you. There appears to have been a storm last night, Wendy woke up from the thunder and the lightning caused her to come here. Sorry if we are intruding. How did you sleep?" Carla replied as she walked over to look at the books Lucy had gotten.

"Better than I have the last few days. I've been working on a case of missing young women from parties and students at a school. From the information Loke and I have gathered, we already have a few suspects, but no evidence to arrest them just yet. I have a plan, but I'll need to tell everyone over breakfast." She replied as Wendy shifted to her side once more. "I'll let Wendy sleep a few more minutes, since it's still really early. You can stay here if you want, I'm just going to bring these books over to Levy." Lucy added as she picked up the books and left the room, leaving Carla to explore her maps of the house and city with a sleeping Wendy.

Lucy walked to the library where she knew Levy would be, even early in the morning. When she walked inside Freed and Hibiki were also there, sitting at their own tables with books towering over them. "Good morning guys." Lucy called loudly enough to catch their attention. "Good morning Lucy." Freed and Hibiki beamed at her as she walked over to Levy, curious about the books in her arms. "'Morning Lu." Levy exclaimed as she bounced over to her best friend and hugged her, then stared curiously at the books. "What's with the books Lu? They seem a little different from the others." Levy asked, eliciting a mischievous smile from Lucy.

Freed and Hibiki walked over to see them as well. "How long has it been since you've read my personal stories, Levy?" The celestial wizard asked. "About twenty-wait, no! You didn't!" Levy gasped in shock as Lucy's smile got bigger. "Yes, I did. I owe you some books. The rest are in my room, if you want more." Lucy stated as she handed them to the solid script wizard. Levy screamed with joy as she looked at the books, twirling around in a circle several times in her excitement. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST LU!" Levy screamed as she hugged Lucy.

Freed and Hibiki took a slight step back from the eccentric girl, wondering if Lucy's stories were really that good. "Your welcome Levy. Oh, and those are the first and only copies other than my rough drafts. No one else has read them, not even my spirits or Celeste when I wrote them. They haven't even left the house." Levy screamed again and bounced back to her table, shoving all other books aside to read her long awaited novels. "I didn't know that you were a writer Lucy." Hibiki stated amusedly.

Lucy blushed slightly and looked away, seeing the morning sun begin to fill the room with more light. "Yeah, well, I want to be a writer, and I promised Levy when I met her that she would be the first to read my books. You two can read them after her if you want, if she lets you, that is." She laughed as Levy's smile continued to grow in the fantasy world. Lucy noted that all three were still in their pajamas, showing just how long they've been in the library.

Reminding them about breakfast in a few minutes, Lucy walked back to her room to wake Wendy so she could change, her room being the second door down, Levy's being in between their rooms. Wendy returned to her room and changed into a white dress that ended just above her knees with blue frills and pale blue shoes. Carla had placed her usual pink ribbon on her tail and wore a pale blue sleeveless shirt with a black bow around the collar, a darker blue skirt, and black boots.

~Timeskip to Breakfast~

The Trimens had helped Virgo and Loke prepare breakfast to show their appreciation to Lucy for letting them into her secret inner circle of being in a different world and letting them stay at the mansion. Once again, she begged her two spirits as friends to eat with them, Virgo beginning to get used to the invitation while Loke predicted it. When they all finished, Lucy stood and declared that she would explain her plan of luring out the kidnappers and reveal the estimated location of the abducted women before starting her case on the school.


	6. Chapter 5

Sebastian walked into his young master's office and handed him a letter on a silver platter. Turning it over, Ciel found that it was the Heartfilia seal and opened it to read the letter.

_"Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_You have been invited to the Heartfilia mansion for a party on Saturday of next week. The party shall be held at five o'clock in the evening. There is to be a special event held at midnight, and I would so very much appreciate it if you came._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

Ciel stared at the letter and smiled mischievously as he handed it to Sebastian, who read it over as a mischievous smile of his own appeared. "Looks like you won't need to set up a meeting after all, young master." He stated and left Ciel to his work as he informed the servants about the party, not entirely trusting of leaving them alone. A few days later, two days before the party, Sebastian and the Phantomhive servants began preparing for the trip to the Heartfilia mansion, working twice as hard to finish and not mess up.

The ride there was uneventful as they passed by a town, through a small forest, and passed a beautiful crystal clear lake. When they arrived it was five in the evening, so guests were already arriving. Walking through the doors, everyone was found to be speechless. The entire foyer was decorated with blue, yellow, and white streamers, the upstairs was blocked by more streamers, an orange banner with a strange white symbol on it hung on the wall.

Loke was directing the guests to the ballroom, which had gold colored walls, a spotless white floor, and long flowing blue curtains that were pulled aside to show the darkening sky, as well as a few chandeliers, glinting in the light and creating small occasional rainbow spots. Ciel and Sebastian walked over while Tenaka, Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin continued to admire the decorations. "Good evening, Earl Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis, glad to see you could make it. Milady is waiting in the ballroom, feel free to enjoy the buffet table." Loke greeted and motioned for the two to enter the room, the Phantomhive servants quickly following with a small smile towards the Heartfilia attendant.

"CIEL!" A voice exclaimed and Ciel was crushed into a hug by his fiancé, Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! I see you were invited as well." Ciel greeted, startled when she had suddenly appeared then let go to beam a bright smile at him. "Ciel, this place is beautiful! There's also a gorgeous view of the sky! And I told you to call me Lizzie." She said excitedly. Ciel nodded as he looked at the large windows, seeing Lucy greeting a few guests a few yards away. Suddenly a girl with long dark blue hair in pigtails ran passed them, slowing to a walk as she approached Lucy with a strange white cat in her arms.

The girl had white wing attachments in her hair and was wearing a long sleeved white dress that ended just below her knees with a sky blue ribbon around her waist tying back into a bow. Pale blue frills flowed gently from the sleeve cuffs and bottom of the dress, light blue roses lined the bottom of the ribbon around her waist and sky blue bows were tied around her forearms. She wore pale blue ankle high boots with white laces and had a thin sky blue ribbon around her neck.

The girl's cat was wearing a light blue dress with a pink bow on its tail, which swished lazily as the girl held her. Lucy turned from the leaving guests and smiled at the blue haired girl happily. Lucy herself was wearing a long dark pink off the shoulder dress with lighter pink frills on the cuffs, neckline, and waist, a large white ribbon was slanted on the bottom right of her dress while the left side was higher and closer to her hips, tied into a flower like bow.

The bottom of the skirt turned into a pink and lavender color. Lucy wore white gloves and had her hair up in an elegant bun with a dark pink headband with small light pink frills, revealing her red heart earrings, and a dark pink choker with a light pink rose. The blue haired girl had brown eyes that shined with excitement childish curiosity, catching the attention of a few of the younger male guests at the party. Lizzie's eyes widened in happiness as she looked at the girl, having already met Lucy, and ran off to meet her, leaving a dumbfounded Ciel and curious Sebastian in her wake.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth Midford. I must say, your dress is beautiful, and your cat is just adorable! Your also very pretty, I'm sure there is someone who has caught your eye?" Elizabeth asked with stars in her eyes as the girl blushed from embarrassment and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Wendy, this is Carla. Thank you for the compliment, your dress is beautiful as well." Wendy said shyly. Elizabeth was wearing a blue dress that went passed her knees to mid-calf with white frills on the cuffs of her sleeves and bottom of her dress. She wore black heels and a blue and white headband, her hair in her usual curled pigtails.

"Lucy is like a big sister to me. I'm not exactly looking for a relationship, but I guess there are a few boys who interest me." Wendy added with a slight blush as she looked down at Carla, who was smiling interestedly at her. Lucy smiled lovingly at Wendy, thinking of her as the little sister she never had and waved to Loke as he walked over. Sebastian looked over with a raised brow at the cats actions, resisting the urge to go over and pet her. "Ciel Phantomhive!" A voice cheered, making both Ciel and Sebastian turn and stare in surprise, the others having gone off to explore.

"Alois Trancy." Ciel acknowledged with a small nod, giving the blonde haired boy before a cautious look, Sebastian sending his butler a calculating gaze as he looked at Lucy and Wendy. "Claude, is there something bothering you?" Alois asked as he turned around, looking curiously at Wendy's smiling face.

"Those two girls over there, Lady Heartfilia and the bluenette, there is something about them. With souls bright enough for demons to hunt after." Claude answered as he looked back at his young master, his eyes seeing the curiosity within him. A boy who looked to be in his early twenties with blonde hair and wearing a black suit approached the three girls and talked to them like close friends.

"Ah! Such a splendid party! One full of beauty and color, an event fitting of the Heartfilia family! I wonder what surprise she has in store this time!" A voice praised a few feet away from behind Ciel, causing him to freeze and shudder slightly, turning with slight incredulous horror on his face. "Oh, Viscount Druitt is here." Alois stated as he took in his rivals reaction.

"Though it isn't complete without you, little robin. Oh where could you be hiding? Everywhere I look, I am reminded of your mysterious beauty, little robin." Ciel shivered again in disgust and turned away, mortified. "He's still going on about that?" Sebastian wondered with slight amusement and kept a careful eye on the man. "Sebastian, I'm going to visit Lucy and warn her. That girl is obviously a friend of hers, it would be front page news if something happened to her. I also want to see what she'll do." Ciel stated as he walked in Lucy's direction with Sebastian, Alois and Claude following curiously.

Lizzie turned and smiled brightly at Ciel when he stood next to her and introduced her two new friends. "These are my new friends, Wendy and Eve. And this adorable little girl is Wendy's cat, Carla." Wendy and Eve waved as their names were mentioned and smiled kindly to the group. "Nice to meet you, my name is Alois Trancy, though you can just call me Alois. This is my butler, Claude." Alois replied with a smile as Claude bowed slightly. Ciel gave a quiet hello and his name before introducing Sebastian, who bowed with a polite smile, before pointing out his servants in case they needed help with anything.

He quickly stopped Wendy and Eve from leaving to get a drink and explained why he came over. "I also came to warn you. Viscount Druitt is a complete flirt for anything in a skirt, whether or not it is a disguise. You and your friends should be careful." Ciel whispered as he heard the man start to compliment the scenery outside. Lucy shared a glance with Wendy and Eve and nodded, mentally agreeing on something. "Thank you for the warning Ciel, but I assure you, we'll be fine. Go and enjoy the party ok?" Lucy reassured as they all separated and enjoyed the party.


	7. Chapter 6

Halfway into the party, a person with red hair and a purple dress walked past Ciel and Sebastian. Immediately they froze and turned to watch them. "Is that...?" Ciel trailed off as Sebastian shook his head. "No, that is definitely a woman. I can't tell if it is _her_ though, either." He answered as the woman walked over to Lucy. "Excuse me miss, would you mind telling me where Lucy Heartfilia is?" She asked while placing a hand on her hip and smiling playfully.

Lucy turned and beamed a smile at the woman as she hugged her. "Erza! You made it!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "Of course I did. You didn't think I would miss your party, did you?" Erza laughed as she returned the hug and moved back a step to smile at her friend and teammate. Erza was wearing a long purple dress that showed off her curves with a slit in the middle of her thigh on her left side, revealing her left leg and purple heels. Small white flowers dotted her waistline with small flowers on her off shoulder sleeves.

White gloves reached up to her sleeves and she wore silver diamond shaped earrings, a purple choker with a white flower, three gold bangles on her right wrist, one had a red heart on its surface the other two were plain. Erza wore her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair hanging around her face. The men began to stare at the two with interest, and wasn't even two minutes before one of the men walked over and asked Erza to dance-to which she agreed.

When the dance was over the man was left on a chair, recovering from the dizziness of extreme spinning as Erza continued her talk with Lucy. Sebastian walked by to get his young master a drink and returned to him with the information he had found out. "Her name is Erza, another very close friend of Miss Lucy. They seemed to be talking about a plan of some kind, but they were finished when i passed by again." He whispered as he watched Viscount Druitt admire the two women from across the room, as well as Wendy and another blue haired girl wearing an orange dress, who had introduced herself as Lucy's best friend, Levy.

Three more women walked into the room with two men and looked around before walking over to Lucy as well. One of the women had blue hair that was a few shades lighter than Wendy's yet still darker than Levy's and was wearing a fitting dark blue dress with off the shoulder sleeved and had a slit in the middle of her right leg and blue heels. She didn't wear gloves and had a gold bangle with a red heart on her left wrist as well.

The second girl had light brown hair in a bun and was wearing a green dress with lighter green frills,a light green shawl over her shoulders, and green heels. She wore glasses, green stud earrings, and a gold bangle with a red a heart on her right wrist. The third girl had white hair with a small ponytail on her head, somehow defying gravity, and wore a burgundy colored dress with light pink frills and straps that crossed into an x behind her back and burgundy heels.

She too wore a gold bangle on her wrist with a red heart and was walking to Lucy faster than her companions. One of the men was tall and had blue and black hair and wore a mask that covered his eyes. He wore a dark blue suit with a lighter blue shirt underneath and black shoes. The second was a boy with black hair around the same age as the girls and was a foot shorter than the man next to him.

He wore a black suit with a chain hanging on his belt loops on his right side. "Lucy!" The white haired girl exclaimed happily as she hugged her blonde friend. "Hi Mira! You all made it just in time for the special event." Lucy greeted as she nodded to Loke and began getting everyone's attention just as Viscount Druitt was walking towards them. "Alright, time for the best part. Excuse me everyone, please begin to make your way outside to the garden. We have a special event for you all before the party ends." Loke and Lucy began to lead the guests outside and walked over to a strange fountain with no water.

Once everyone was admiring the star lit sky, Lucy and Loke pressed a few buttons on the fountain and watched as fireworks began to shoot into the sky. First the eighty-eight constellations appeared and lit up the sky, then a few normal fireworks went up, and then different symbols appeared in varying colors along with some normal shapes, all spread out and lighting up the star filled sky as the moon shined brightly.

Lucy and Loke smiled brightly at their friends awe filled gazes as they watched the firework show, admiring the stars and lights in the sky. Elizabeth stood with Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Snake, and Tenaka as they pointed out the different colors, shapes, constellations, and symbols. Ciel stood behind them with Sebastian, even Alois and Claude were speechless at the display.

When the fireworks ended, everyone applauded and cheered loudly before leaving to return home, discussing the famous Heartfilia fireworks. Levy and Mira hugged Lucy tightly with tears of happiness and laughter in their eyes as Wendy reached out and caught something glittering in the air falling towards the ground, identifying it as glitter. Gray gave a fist bump at Loke as Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Gajeel watched with smiles.

Evergreen and Erza laughed in amusement as Ren, Eve, and Hibiki yelled compliments to the stars, Lucy, and Loke. Carla laughed quietly as she noticed the silver and gold glitter in Wendy's hair. "You two are on our list of party planners when we actually plan for surprise party's!" Mira exclaimed as Loke waved and had to return to the celestial spirit world to restore his magic energy.

"Well Cosplayer, this is a pretty awesome party you threw." Bickslow praised as Freed turned to Lucy with a smile on his face. "The plan was also successful. The culprits were caught in my barrier while trying to sneak back into the mansion. I handed them to the authorities undercover officer while on my way out. He stayed long enough to see the show." Freed reassured as he saw Lucy's slightly nervous face and glanced at the fountain, which now had water flowing through it.

"How did you manage to make fireworks come out of that?" Juvia asked curiously as she held a hand under the water. "Loke and Taurus helped me build it a year after we got here. There are small pieces of lacrima embedded in the sides and bottom of each tier. They're not just for show you know." Lucy said as her friends quickly examined the fountain. "I thought I sensed something. You and your spirits must have been pretty busy Lucy." Gray commented as he started to take off his jack and tie and fold it over his arm.

"We should probably head to bed. We're going to be pretty busy tomorrow." Mira smiled as they walked back inside and showed everyone where their rooms were before going to sleep. An unknown figure standing by the gate smirked as they tried to enter the mansion, then frowned and growled angrily as Freed's rune barrier activated, preventing the figure from entering. "Your soul _will_ be mine, Fairy." The figured whispered and disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm reeeaaaallllly, really sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with another story and ended up with slight writers block. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update this again soon! I love you all! As always, read and enjoy~**

_'Thoughts'_

Ciel stared out the window of his study and watched the clouds. The party a few days ago was certainly impressive, and felt almost magical, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. He already knew that the kidnappers were caught at the end of the party... But there was something else.

Something... Strangely dark about the entrance gates when everyone was leaving seemed off. "Young master?" Sebastian called patiently from in front of him. Startled, Ciel turned to see the demon butler looking at him curiously with a folder in his hand. "What is it?" He asked more calmly as Sebastian handed him the folder.

Reading the first page, Ciel stiffened and looked at his butler incredulously. "Why are they holding a meeting here?" He demanded. "Apparently, word has gotten around that the Queen's Guard Dog and Spider attended Miss Lucy's party a few days ago. She wishes to better your relationships with each other, make sure none of you hold any bad feelings towards one another." Sebastian explained as he read another paper from the folder.

Sighing, Ciel took out some paper and envelopes and began writing his-cough forced cough-invitations. Handing them to Sebastian, he turned to the cake in front of him and slowly ate it as his butler left to deliver the letters. _'What could she have planned other than to make us be nice to each other?'_ He thought curiously.

Then, the thought of Lucy and her friends appeared in his mind and he stared back out the window. _'I wonder who she'll bring with her. This really will be interesting.'_ Then Ciel returned to his cake in the peaceful silence. When Sebastian returned, he set about with the preparations for their guests who would be arriving in a few days, making sure there were no mistakes.

~Trancey Estate~

Claude looked at the letter and handed it to Alois, who had been busy moping before seeing it. The blonde all but squealed with joy at being invited to the Phantomhive estate, much less by Ciel personally. After that, Alois had immediately set everyone to work. Claude had everything ready in two hours, and they set off for the Phantomhive estate before the sun had set.

~Heartfilia Manor~

Loke looked at the letter curiously and hurriedly went to find Lucy, who was in the game room with everyone else. "Oh Lucy~" He called in a sing song voice. "Hey Loke." Lucy greeted with her ever smile. "You've got a letter." Loke stated as he handed the envelope to his key holder and friend. Seeing the Phantomhive crest, Lucy opened it and all but jumped up and down and happily.

"Whoa! Ciel just invited me over to his place for a few days. Apparently, the Queen wants us to better our friendship with other and said I could bring two friends." She said excitedly. Loke of course had to go with Lucy, no questions asked, the one friend, however, could only be two. Of course, they also didn't want to cause to much trouble at the Phantomhive estate, so the boys hesitantly rejected the idea of going, also fully confident that Loke would be able to handle the two butlers they had met a few days ago.

Wendy and Levy had felt something dark about them, and were also slightly worried about Lucy going. Evergreen had to stay and help keep the boys in line and also protect the mansion with Juvia. Which left Erza and Mira, who were both eager and worried about letting her go, especially when Loke had to eventually return to the Celestial Realm if he were to be injured.

So, the next day, the four wizards set out to the Phantomhive estate, leaving the mansion in the capable hands of their (mostly) non-destructive friends. When they arrived, Sebastian greeted them and led them inside, where Ciel and his servants waited by the staircase. When Ciel saw Erza, he tried hard not to see Grell, or Madam Red. When he saw Mira, he almost thought she was the previous late queen helping Angela, but thought better of it when he saw natural curiosity and awe in her blue eyes.

Yet like Lucy and Loke, the two women had a very light aura, though not as intense as the latter two. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. It's good to see you again, Lucy, Loke." Ciel greeted with a nod of acknowledgment, nodding also to Erza and Mira, who received waves and smiles from the ever cheerful servants.

"Thank you for inviting us Ciel. Allow me to formally introduce you to two my closest friends, Erza and Mirajane. Their practically family." Lucy stated as she introduced Ciel to Erza and Mira, who smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel replied, leading everyone to the drawing room and waiting for Alois while aging a game of chess.

Sebastian, of course, pulled Loke out into the hallway to "chat". "You know what I am, but I still want answers, Loke. _What are you_?" He demanded as his eyes began to glow red. Loke smirked and pushed his glasses up as he leaned on the wall. "I am simply one _stellar_ attendant. Will you not take that as an answer?" Loke asked innocently as Sebastian began to glare. "No, I will not. Tell me the truth!" "I have been telling you the truth." Loke answered seriously.

"Lucy really did save my life, even though I _begged_ her not too. She opened my eyes to the people I would have been leaving behind, friends I would never see again if I went ahead with my plan. Before I met Lucy, and later became her attendant, I had lost hope in people like her, thinking I would never find anyone as kind and loving as Lucy. She honestly hates it when I use the word servant, and has therefore declared that attendant is easier to say. Her motto is to put friends and family first, work second. Lucy refuses to be called Master or Mistress, because she doesn't like formalities and it creates a gap between her and the people close to her. She is as bright as the stars where I'm concerned, and is such, my princess. Some of the reasons I love her so much." When Loke finished explaining, Sebastian once more had a look of shock on his face.

_ 'How can he say he loves her so freely?'_ He wondered as they returned to the drawing room to find Mira and Erza having a dangerous game of chess, competitive sides sparked as they had watched Lucy and Ciel play before them. Loke sweat dropped and hopped over happily to Lucy, who smiled when she saw him return. "Hello my princess! Your knight has returned! Did you miss me?" Loke asked childishly as he sat down next to Lucy.

Mira and Erza stopped momentarily to listen-Mira's eyes glinting with excitement as Erza recognized the eyes of Matchmaker Mira, who stopped at nothing when love was involved. It appeared that her new match had become Lucy and Loke, who had had the slow twenty years of London to become closer to each other and the other spirits while everyone in Fairy Tail went through a fast yet agonizing twenty weeks.

_'You truly have grown here, Lucy. Yet, you still manage to smile when this world has slightly more danger and your noble status is spoken of freely. You truly have become stronger if what Virgo says is true.'_ Erza thought as she smiled at her little sister figure, intent on testing her abilities when they returned to the Heartfilia Estate.

"Of course I missed you Loke. Your my favorite lion." Lucy replied, smiling even brighter at Loke, who brightened at her words. "I'm your _only_ lion." He said proudly. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Alois Trancey and his butler Claude. Ciel and Sebastian excused themselves to greet their rivals/enemies.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! The long awaited update has arrived! Sorry it's taking so long. So, I have been asked a very important question: will there be any pairings? Mtpy answer: yes, I will make absolutely sure of itWhich mean, what kind of story would this be without a pairing or two. So, I will be putting a list of characters that you would want to see. Let me know if there are any others you want, and, as always , read and enjoy~**

**Maybes:**

**Lucy x Loke**

**Lucy x Sebastian**

_'Thoughts'_

Books

Sebastian opened the door to see a blonde and purple blur run past him and latch onto Ciel. "CIEL! Thank you for inviting me! I know it's an order and all, but I think it's a good idea too." Alois exclaimed excitedly as he continued to hug Ciel. "Get. Off!" The young Earl demanded before leading the way to the drawing room, where his four other guests were waiting. When he opene the door, there was no chess game going on.

There was a chess _war_ happening between Erza and Mira, with red and purple auras shining visibly around them. "You will not win this round, Mira." Erza declared seriously. "Oh Erza, must you always make a competition out of every game we play?" Mira asked sweetly as they continued playing. Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, and Alois sent incredulous looks to Lucy and Loke, who were shockingly standing on the other side of the room with nervous smiles.

"Sorry Ciel. Perhaps we could play a different game that you won't lose game pieces in?" Lucy suggested slowly as she watched her two friends glare at each other competitively. "Of course. Maybe later though, I was thinking of giving you all a tour of the mansion before we showed you to your rooms. Is that alright?" Ciel explained as he worriedly watched the chess competition slowly die down until Erza and Mira were smiling apologetically at him.

"Yes, that will be fine. We apologize for almost making a war of your game. It happens all the time." Erza apologized, earning curious looks at her statement as they exited the drawing room. Ciel and Sebastian went ahead with their tour, keeping a close eye on Alois and Claude because of their history with the two, and Lucy, Loke, Erza, and Mira because they didn't know much about them. From what they gathered however, Mira was impressed with the kitchen, and Erza had stared longingly at a strawberry cheesecake, as if silently begging to have it.

Lucy was awed at the Phantomhive library, hearts appearing in her eyes as she looked at the rows and rows of bookshelves filled with books. Loke seemed honestly happy whenever Lucy smiled, dutifully watching her with a loving gaze. Sebastian watched Loke, noting his gaze towards the blonde girl, and mentally reminded himself to question the attendant further later. Claude also noticed, and made a note to ask about Loke when he got the chance. _'Just what does he find so interesting in Miss Lucy? Although, she always wears gloves... Could they be?! No. But there is a chance...'_ Sebastian trailed off as he quickly glanced at his pocket-watch, seeing that it was time to prepare for dinner.

"Please excuse me young master, it is time to prepare for dinner. I shall return shortly when it is ready." He announced and made to leave before two voices caught his ear. "Claude, why don't go and help him. You said their was also something you needed to ask about?" Alois suggested, and watched as Claude nodded silently and followed Sebastian. "I'm going to help them too, Lucy. Call me if you need anything, alright?" Loke stated before kissing Lucy's hand and striding away with the two demon butlers, leaving a blushing Lucy in the questioning gaze of Erza and an excited Mira while Ciel and Alois discreetly glared at each other.

~Kitchen~

As Sebastian and Claude were glaring at each other, Loke was busy cutting vegetables for a simple soup to start the evening. It had been relatively quiet since they arrived, and Sebastian had sent Bard to help Finny and Mey-Rin set the dining room in one piece. After a while, Claude finally broke the silence. "Who exactly are you, Loke?" Said teen sighed tiredly, hearing the question repeatedly already from Sebastian. "I am the personal attendant to Lucy Heartfilia. We have known each other for a long time, and I've sworn to protect her at all costs." Loke sighed. Sebastian glared and began asking his own questions.

"How are you connected to her? Do you have some kind of contract like a demon and his master?" He demanded, glaring at the slight, but noticeable pause in Loke's movements before he continued cutting. "Think what you want. However, if you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you." Loke said seriously and turned to glare at both demon butlers before smiling happily and turning away. "What kind of creature are you to be able to make contracts if you are not a demon?" Claude demanded, his hand picking up a knife. Loke smiled widely and placed the cut vegetables into a pot.

"I would like to hear what you think I am first, if you don't mind." Loke answered vaguely. Sebastian wasted no time in listing his ideas. "You are not a Grim Reaper because you don't appear to wield a death scythe and you show to much affection for Miss Lucy. Your presence is practically blinding and full of light, but entirely different from an angel." Loke raised an eyebrow at the two conclusions Sebastian had come up with and sighed. "You are way off." He started.

"I am a Celestial Spirit, one if many who reside in stars and sky. My real name is Leo the Lion, as in the constellation. I am the leader of the Zodiac spirits, and I am contracted to Lucy Heartfilia for saving my life." Loke then smiled fondly as though remembering something.

"I spent three years in the human world after accidentally causing the death of my previous master. I waited until my magic finally ran out and tried to disappear at her grave. Lucy figured out what I was doing, and convinced me to stay, going so fat as to die with to send me back. She even managed to summon the Celestial Spirit King, and convinced him to change his verdict. I have been with Lucy ever since that day, helping her in any way I can. It's why I love her so much. She has a strong will and determination to protect the people she cares about." When Loke finished, he laughed slightly at Sebastian and Claude's shocked expressions, then finished making the soup and getting their attention.

"If your quite done gawking, I believe we have some guests to serve." Loke laughed again as he watched Sebastian and Claude resume their previous duties. _'A Celestial Spirit?! That girl is practically untouchable!'_ Claude thought in shock. _'Celestial Spirit? I wonder... He said their were other spirits. How many is Miss Lucy contracted too? This will be interesting.' _Sebastian thought with a smirk as he led the way back to the dining a room.

~Meanwhile, the dining room~

Ciel and Alois continued to glare at each other before Erza places herself in between them and turned to Lucy. "So Lucy, it's been awhile since we've last spoken. What have you been doing?" She asked curiously. "Well, I've been coming up with different story ideas. It's all children's books, of course." Lucy answered with a smile. "Really? What kind of stories? We haven't been able to look for your books, with all the meetings going on." Mira asked excitedly. Lucy smiled and winked at them.

"Well, a few of them are Fairy Tail, The Scarlet Wizard in Armor, The Celestial Spirits, A Dragon Adventure, and many others." Erza and Mira laughed until they reached the dining room. Lucy smiled brightly and turned to Ciel and Alois, who looked curious. "You left out quite a few." Ciel stated. "There was Key of the Starry Heavens and The Defeat of Nirvana." "You also left out the Grand Magic Games and The Magic Alliance." Alois added, watching as Mira and Erza began laughing once more, this time at a blushing Lucy.

"You always did say how you were going to make it possible for everyone to know the stories!" Mira gasped, smiling. "When we were kids, we didn't have any copies of the stories, for they were all burned in a library by accident by a robber." Erza explained as she calmed down. Sebastian, Loke, and Claude then returned with dinner, which consisted of a simple vegetable soup and fried chicken with a salad, seeing as it has been a long day and everyone would need their rest.

"It's not that I forgot to mention them, but I would have listed a lot of books at once." Lucy explained. Sebastian's hand brushed lightly against Lucy's as he was filling her glass, eliciting a low growl from Loke, who was filling Mira's glass. Erza and Mira glanced at them questioningly and noticed a faint blush on their blonde friend's face, which would've gone unnoticed if they were anyone else. Sebastian smiled apologetically at Lucy, which made her turn to the table. Ciel raised a brow and Alois stifled a laugh, Claude sighing as tension began to build.

When everyone was finished, Sebastian led everyone to their rooms, not sparing Loke a glance as he refused a room. Returning to Ciel's room, Sebastian told him what he found out. "Loke is the Celestial Spirit Leo the Lion. Miss Lucy seems to be powerful enough to summon the Celestial Spirit King. They are indeed contracted, Lucy to many spirits, apparently." Ciel nodded and took out a book Lucy had mentioned earlier: The Celestial Spirits.

"Each page is dedicated to one spirit, the Zodiac are mentioned first. It also says that all Celestial Spirits can have a human form. You said Lucy was contracted to Loke?" He asked again. Sebastian nodded, thinking of the many ways he could make the lion spirit jealous over Lucy and her attention. "This is an order: find out everything you can about them." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed slightly with a smile. "Yes, my lord."

~Lucy's Room~

Loke growled once more at the door before checking the windows and fireplace. He was angry about how Sebastian was starting to get Lucy's attention. "Loke, you've been growling ever since Sebastian left, what happened?" Lucy asked worriedly. "He's a demon. Him and Claude. They eat souls, Lucy! I'm worried about you." Loke whispered, his anger deflating as he explained why he was so on edge. Lucy sighed quietly and patted the spot beside her on the bed, which Loke took and sat down with a frown.

"Loke, I'll be okay. Erza and Mira are here too, in case you have to go back to the spirit world and hang out after not seeing them. Relax." Lucy lightly ran a hand through Loke's hair, prompting him to purr like a cat and make her giggle. "So, what happened to Natsu? It's hard to believe you came here without telling him." Lucy asked curiously, changing the subject.

"He went on a job alone with Happy when it mentioned something about a celestial wizard. Master sent Guildarts to go after him and make sure nothing was destroyed." Erza explained slowly. "Out of everyone, Natsu was the most torn up about your disappearance. He kept yelling how he had promised to protect you when your future self was killed during the dragon attack after the Grand Magic Games. He also refused to work with someone else when it was suggested until we found you." Mira added with a sad smile.

"Natsu's one of your best friends, and you are the one who keeps him focused on a job and makes sure the destruction is minimal. Hence the reason he has been going on jobs related to celestial wizards. I have no doubt he will be angry with us when they tell him we left. But he will understand when we call him for a dire emergency." Erza finished as she then leaned against the wall. Lucy nodded sadly and ran through the different reactions Natsu would have to being brought there on a later day.

_'I can't imagine the pain Natsu and everyone else have been going through. I mean, it's been twenty years here, but an agonizing twenty weeks in Magnolia that must have felt longer. I feel awful enough not calling him or sending him some kind of message.'_ Lucy thought sadly. Loke sighed as he glanced at the clock.

"Alright ladies, time for bed. Sleep well and be on your guard if you sense any darkness." Loke bid them goodnight and lied down on the bed covers of Lucy's bed, eliciting a blush from said girl, an amused smile from Erza, and a silent squeal of excitement from Mira. After Erza and Mira left the room, Lucy sighed and got into bed under the covers, blushing madly as Loke smiled from on top of the covers. "I'm sure Natsu will be okay, Lucy. For now, try to get some sleep, Princess."

"Loke, you don't have to stay. If your tired, you can go if you want." Lucy whispered. "I get the feeling that something could happen if I left now. I'll go tomorrow morning when Erza and Mira wake up." Loke tried to reason. "Alright then good night, Loke." "Sweet dreams... Lucy." Loke whispered and watched as Lucy fell asleep, the moonlight lighting the room slightly from in between the curtains. Loke smiled and placed his arm around Lucy's waist as though to protect her from a dark presence and glared at the door once more before finally falling asleep.

~Unknown P.O.V.~

'_So, you finally left your castle of light, Princess Heartfilia.'_ A dark being thought as he stared at Lucy's window and smiled darkly. _'My plan is slowly coming together.'_


End file.
